Sisterly Bonding
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: A Sheena/Colette sisterly bonding fic. There could be a little Sheloyd if you just squint a bit. Takes place in a future if Lloyd and Sheena were to be married.


**Sisterly Bonding**

**Written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Characters and References of Tales of Symphonia by: NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd.**

As she awoke from her deep slumber, Sheena felt gentle and yet small arms wrapping themselves around her growing abdomen. She stifled a giggle for when she turned to see the smiling and content face of the former Chosen of Sylvarant, Colette Brunel, sleeping peacefully at her side. The female ninja saw that the two of them are covered in a huge and comfortable looking blanket that is beautifully decorated with an assortment of designs and patterns.

The summoner looked at the blonde with a smile just as she felt her small friend cuddling up to her rounding body. The dark haired woman blushed at seeing how close Colette's hands are on her growing stomach trying to feel the unborn twins gently moving about inside her. She remembered the moment for when the smaller girl arrived at her home and went straight to her room to spend some time with the pregnant woman in order to make her feel more relaxed and take care of her. She giggled quietly as she remembered the blonde tripped on an invisible object and landed face first to the floor the second she entered into her bedroom. Regardless of her friend's childish clumsiness, Sheena really appreciated the kind gesture and company.

_"Well, considering that Colette is the most kind and helpful person that I have ever met, who could blame her for being so considerate?"_ the ninja thought to herself while at the same time carefully and gently trying to wrap one of her arms around the blonde's small frame as best as she could, her girth still proving to be an obstacle. _"She could really be a kid at times considering at what she did a while ago before our little nap."_

Sheena's thoughts began to wander into the moments for when both she and the former Sylvarant Chosen spent their afternoon with one another. They began by talking about how hard it is for the summoner to be carrying her unborn children seeing that their combined weigh is giving her back pains as well as the occasional abdominal cramps. She chuckled at the memory of seeing the blonde's overly worried expression that showed her concern towards her health while trying her best to comfort the ninja's pain by rubbing her aching back. The dark haired woman also recalled on how Colette would coax her unborn babies to calm down by talking about the wonderful things in the world or even play with them by trying to find the spots on where one of them might have kicked.

The pregnant woman chuckled at the childish smile on her friend's face as she ran one of her hands through Colette's long golden mane. The sight itself would urge the Mizuhoian woman to cuddle the younger woman into her arms if not for her growing abdomen getting in the way. "Heh! How is it that your auntie Colette looks like a sleeping baby for when she's asleep?" Sheena asked her unborn children while at the same time feeling a hard volley of kicks in her belly as a response. "Well, I'm sure that the two of you would be just as cute for when you arrive. I just hope that you both don't cry so loudly for when you want something to eat or want to get your diapers changed."

As if to respond to their mother's words, she felt the twins moving around within her with such strength and energy. Sheena winced as she felt a sharp but small contraction erupting from the side of her stomach as well as her blander being squished. The dark haired mother-to-be took it as a sign that she needed to use the bathroom immediately. Of course, it proved to be a difficult task seeing that the sleeping angel kept her a hold on her older companion's growing body, clearly not wanting to let go.

"Geez, Colette, you and your super human strength," Sheena muttered to the blonde while at shaking her young friend's body to coax her awake. "I know that you feel all warm and comfy with snuggling close to your _Onee-chan_ and her little ones, but I really need to get up right now! I feel like I'm about to burst!"

Knowing that the anxiousness and high volume of her voice would work to get attention, the dark haired female saw her smaller friend stirring herself awake and opened her blue eyes with a playful pout on her face. The young girl's expression soon turned to embarrassment and guilt for when she realized the situation and released her strong hold around her _'older sister.'_ "I'm so sorry, Sheena!" Colette said to the former ninja in her usually apologetic tone while also sounding childishly tired from her nap. "It's just that you feel so warm and cuddly for when I was listening to the babies' heartbeats and...!"

Sheena didn't let the young blonde finish for she is too set on reaching the bathroom to listen. After finishing relieving herself, she turned to the task of trying to sooth her unborn babies by rubbing both sides of her belly and singing a quiet lullaby that she had learned as a child in Mizuho for when her grandfather took her in. Carefully cradling and rocking her huge middle, the dark haired mother-to-be smiled as she felt her young settling down as she re-entered the bedroom. She is then greeted with the sight of her _'little sister'_ once again snoozing comfortably on her bed.

"Heh! I'm gone for one minute and already she's back to taking a nap and on my bed nonetheless. Lazy little angel," is what the pregnant woman quietly said to herself just as she waddled towards Colette's direction and gently moved a strand of her blonde hair away from her innocent looking face. "She could be such a little kid at times when she should be acting like a teenaged girl. If Colette weren't nicest person in the world, I would be pretty annoyed. Besides, she looks sooo adorable for when she's sleeping. Eee!"

The female ninja blushed at her spoken thoughts. As of late during the middle of her pregnancy, Sheena has found herself becoming fond of anything that she deemed to be described as 'adorable.' She goes from nearly squealing fondly in joy over stuffed animal plushies to gleeing at the sight of small toddlers and children playing around on the streets of Iselia. Whatever she sees something that fits the description, it would make the female ninja want to squeal with joy and urge her to pick up the nearest soft object(may it be a stuffed toy or person) and cuddle it as closely as she could. Whether it was her pregnancy hormones that are the cause of her unusual interest is uncertain. Seeing the former blonde Chosen snuggling comfortably on her bed only increases her urge to leap out and hug the small girl for all it's worth.

Gushing softly at sight, the dark haired young woman carefully went towards her side of the bed and slowly laid herself back onto her spot. She then felt a jolt of a pain on her lower spine just as she tried to get herself into a comfortable position. It wasn't too much of a surprise seeing that the combined weight of the twins in her belly made it difficult for her back to cope with.

_"Augh! I'm not too sure if I could handle another month of this! It's really killing me!"_ Sheena thought to herself while at the same time placing a hand onto her enormous stomach and gingerly stroke it while using the other in messaging the sore spot on her back. _"I can't wait for these two rascals to be born so that I would be free from this bed and go where I please! Not to mention be free from all of the growing cramps and pains that I'm having!"_

Right before going deeper into her thoughts, the summoner felt gentle movement on her side just as she turned to see the little angel once again snuggling up against her big belly with her head carefully laid on top of it. Shaking her head with amusement, the older woman wrap both of her arms around Colette's petite figure as best as her growing middle would allow her. She heard the former Chosen purr in content and satisfaction just as the dark haired female felt her friend snuggling her head on top her huge stomach like a soft pillow.

"Mmm. Oneechan's all good to hug," is what she heard her _'little sister'_ sleepily saying in a childish tone while seeing her stroking her cheek against her night gown's fabric. "So comfy and warm."

Softly giggling and blushing at the blonde's words, Sheena gave the small angel a pat on her head right as she started to run her fingers through her friend's long and beautiful golden mane. She then gave out a contented smile for when she felt Colette's arms trying their best to wrap them around her gravid middle as much as they could.

"Heh! Silly little angel, acting like a cute little kid," is what the dark haired woman quietly muttered to herself while feeling a bit sad. "You're the very first person who has ever tried to open up to me since that day of the Regeneration. Seeing on how you would always put others before yourself no matter how much you are hurting inside. You even try to be friends with me even though I was trying to be your enemy. After learning about all the pain and hardships that you've been put through, I've felt totally ashamed of what I had nearly done. The people of Tethe'alla and even the people of my home village wanted me to kill such a sweet and innocent girl who would do anything to help someone in need. No one should have the right to kill you no matter what their reasons may be."

Sheena heard the young blonde stir within her sleep just as she felt her shifting a little before returning to her peaceful slumber. At that moment, the young woman felt the strongest urge to protect the little angel from anything or anyone that would want to hurt someone as sweet and kindhearted as Colette. She began to put an effort into moving an arm around the petite girl as best as her huge belly would allow. Satisfied with her hard efforts, the female summoner lowered her head and tipped a bit just as she gives her friend a light kiss on top of her head. She blushed and tried to comprehend at what she just did.

"_Well, that was certainly unexpected,"_ the former ninja thought while keeping her arm wrapped around the young angel with shades of pink still on her cheeks. _"It's quiet moments like these are starting to get to me. But at least I have a kind 'little sister' who would do anything to protect me while I'm lugging around these two tiny angels in my belly. A friend who wouldn't make fun of me for acting all soft and maternal while she's trying to take care of me and my little ones. When he gets home, I should have a talk with Lloyd if it would be alright to make our 'guardian angel' the godmother of our two soon-to-be bundles of joy. I'm sure that she would be more than happy with it."_

Giving out a long yawn, Sheena felt herself becoming drowsy and losing bits of her energy with every minute. "**Yawn!** Just talking and thinking about the babies and Colette as their godmother is starting to make me sleepy. I can't wait to be free of this big belly of mine so that I wouldn't feel so heavy and have all of my normal strength back. I can be free to move around anywhere I want without being treated as a fragile little kid like the way Colette is acting right now. **Yawn!** Yeah...that would be very nice..."

With those words said, the summoner felt herself becoming drowsier by the second while feeling her unborn twins continuing their consistent and gentle movement within her overgrown womb right before settling down. A minute later, Sheena found herself dosing off into her own happy world of dreams along with her special _'little sister'_ and _'cute little puppy'_ still clinging onto her like a huge stuffed plush toy with a content smile on her face.

**The End. **

**A/N:**** This is my first attempt at a one-shot of Tales of Symphonia. I mean, let's face it, I've bragged about how I would put a crossover fic into this section when it's only been over a year since announcing it. Here I am putting up a fic that's suppose to be good for mother's day. **

**In any case, this fiction is just to show all of you readers of the ToS fics on how good that I really could be when I don't want to be afraid. The reason why I didn't put up a fic like this is because I thought that it might be rather offensive to those who are of the Sheloyd pairing as well as those who go for Colloyd. Just so you know, I only go for fanfics that tell a good story and that good story would recieve a good review from me. That's all. I'm also afraid that I won't get enough positive feedback or long reviews so that I could improve. Well, hope to hear some positive feedback. Later!**

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


End file.
